Daddy's Promise
by Anjelline
Summary: A father's promise to his daughter. Haruhi centric. Be warned: 2 line spoiler.


**Just a quick little peanut that popped into my brain during my shower just now...  
****Warning: There are um, spoilers (just very minor, only like, um.. 2 lines) from volume 9... concerning Haruhi's past. (:  
****Haruhi-centric.  
****Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Daddy's promise**

"I can't believe I'm sick..." Haruhi coughed deeply, wheezing after she did so. She'd woken up this morning, nose feeling itchy and oddly stuffy, eyes puffy and sore, her back and muscles aching dully.

"AH-chooo! Gah!" She coughed and sneezed, walking to her father's bedroom, a box of tissues in her hand, and her blanket wrapped around her neck while it draped down her small frame.

"Dad... daaaad..." Haruhi prodded her father weakly, whining as she did so. She hardly whinned. But her father did promise her that he'd be there for her should she fall sick, right?

"Daaaaaddy..." She coughed loudly again, her throat was starting to tickle a lot, and this was starting to frustrate her to no end. It was supposed to be Christmas Day! Why did she have to fall sick? The boys would be over any minute by now. If they were to find out that she happened to be sick, the consequences she would suffer! She needed to get her father up so that she could make good of his promise. Perhaps he could keep the boys at bay for her and kick them out of the house, _'while daddy takes care of me...'_ She smiled inwardly at that prospect and felt her throat tickle again.

"Da-ah... ah... choo!!!" A glop of snot landed on her father's neck and she tilted her head a little to the side to study it. It was green and icky. She heard a growl from her father and she retreated back a few inches when he reached his hand over to the back of his neck – only to touch the goo-ey substance of his daughter's mucus.

"Ugh. What's this?" Ranka brought the green stuff closer to his face. It was warm. Fresh, probably. Who the heck threw snot at him? He sat up in his futon and turned around to find his daughter wrapped up in her blanket, nose red and cheeks flushed, in one hand, a box of tissues and in her other hand, a few used and balled up tissues with the same green goo stuck in between the sheets.

"Daaaaad..." Haruhi pouted childishly, throwing on her big, sad eyes at her father. She knew this would make the old geezer cave in and let her every whine and wish be his command and order. He'd obey everything she'd ask for, if it was reasonable enough.

"You're sick." Her father pointed the mucus-covered finger at her as she nodded, sniffling as pathetically as she could.

"And it's Christmas..." She nodded again, her eyes tearing because it was feeling ever-so-tired right now.

"Kyoya-kun called me yesterday afternoon to tell me that they'd be coming over for some party..." Ranka glanced at his daughter as he reached forward to pluck a sheet of tissue to wipe his fingers clean of the sickly icky mucus and watched as his daughter wheezed out another series of coughs. She sounded really sick. He chanced a glance at the clock on his bedroom wall, the boys would be over any minute now.

Sighing, he got up from his futon and kicked it towards the wall, he'd clear it up later. Picking up the blanket, tissue box, Haruhi and all, he carried his petite daughter back to her room and laid her down on her futon, "You stay right here and rest, princess. Daddy will take good care of you as always." He made to get up but she grabbed on to his sweatpants weakly. He looked back, concern written on his face.

"The club..." She whispered, succumbing to an immune response-induced slumber, "Don't let them in... they'll cause trouble..." Haruhi let go of her father's ankle as she let her eyelids close all too quickly.

Ranka smiled as he watch her doze off and heard the door bell ring. _'Dammit. So fast?'_

"Coming!" He padded over to the door and opened it, only to be greeted with a loud chorus of "MERRY CHRISTMAS, HARUHI!!!" by a hyper bunch of four boys. Two others stood by quietly behind them, bemused expressions on their faces. Taking hold of the presents in their hands in the quickest movements he could go at, Ranka paused for a second, smiling and greeting them back with a quiet "Merry Christmas to you too, boys!" and slammed the door at the boys faces.

Moving to the kitchen, he placed the presents on the low-raised dining table and went back to the door, looking through the peep hole, expecting the boys to be still standing at the door, in utter shock. He chuckled to himself to have read through the kids so easily. He walked quickly to his daughter's room and gave it a quick survey. She'd stacked the presents to the boys neatly in the corner of her room – on her desk, to be exact. Picking them up carefully, he made his way back to the front door.

"Sorry boys, Haruhi is feeling unwell today. Just down with the 'flu; so the party has been cancelled, I hope you boys won't mind that. Now, if you don't mind, here are your presents..." He handed out the presents one by one, and gave them a final smile, "Haruhi will see you when she gets better, I promise. Good day!"

Closing the door the second time, Ranka contemplated to get the guard to escort the boys back to their cars before they froze outside and caught a terrible cold too. _'Nah, forget it...'_ He heard Haruhi wheezing and coughing again and hurried to the bathroom to get out a small towel and fill up the face pail with some water to sponge his feverish daughter.

"Daddy's coming, princess... Just hang in there, alright?" He hummed a little tune to himself as he worked quickly, not wanting to keep the girl waiting. She really made him work hard for the promise he made to her many years ago. He chuckled inwardly as he sat down next to her futon, brushing her fringe away from her forehead and felt for her temperature. Very feverish. Perhaps he'll call the doctor down later.

"Your friends came by a few minutes ago... I think they're still standing outside. They've dropped off their presents already... I'll bring them in for you later alright, princess?" he whispered quietly, not wanting to irritate her more than the frustration she was feeling now.

"Daddy will go get some medicine for you in the cupboard, okay?" He placed a light kiss on her cheek and got up and proceeded to the kitchen pantry.

The four hyper young men were still standing outside his door, still in shock. Ranka smiled as he spied on them from the kitchen window.

Kyoya-kun was still the most practical one of the lot. He took the proper medication out from the cupboard and poured out a cup of warm water and walked back to his Haruhi.

It would be a long day ahead, but he had to do what he could do best as a father.

Being there for his lovely daughter and working hard at what he'd promise her years ago.

"_Daddy won't ever leave Haruhi's side today. When you're sick, just trust Daddy to take good care of you, alright?"_

* * *

**whakakaka... spoilers... sorry.. (:**


End file.
